New born Mammoths
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Peaches Steffie Katie and Megan all got pregnant only a month apart.
1. Pregnant

**discailmer:**I do not own ice age they belong to the rightful owners but I do own Robin Raven Tim Isabella Margret Ace Max Jack and Leo.

It was a beautful day in ice age after the continental drift Peaches with Ethan are now married along with Katie who is married to Jack Megan who is married to Leo and Steffie who is married to Max.

One day Peaches got sick and Ethan does not know why so she went to Ellie and Manny's house where Ellie was home.

"Hi Peaches so what seems to be a problem? you look all sick a little".

Peaches said "mom I was sick only once and I do not know why?"

Ellie said "I know what that is Peaches and you're pregnant I'm having grand children soon in a few months".

Peaches said "oh thanks mom I have to tell my friends and Ethan".

* * *

At Peaches's house

"Ethan guess what" said Peaches.

"What is it sweet heart you can tell me and your friends we will not be upset or angry with you" said Ethan.

Peaches said "I'm pregnant".

Ethan,Steffie,Katie,Megan,Leo,Jack and Max were surprise when Peaches said that line.

Ethan said "wow Peaches that's cool"

Steffie said "yeah even I happy for you too"

Katie said "Oh my I'm feeling happy for you Peaches I wish I was having a baby too".

Megan said "yeah you're going to be a mom and Ethan is a dad".

Max said "let's hope it lives".

Leo said "That's great Peaches I don't know what to say about this".

Jack said "we shall have a party and invite every one here that we know!".

Ethan looked at Peaches and said to her "we will make this happen and nothing will stop us from making this happen".

END OF CHAPTER1


	2. Raven and Robin are born

**discailmer:**I do not own ice age they belong to the rightful owners but I do own Robin Raven Tim Isabella Margret Ace Max Jack and Leo.

After a few months went by Steffie Katie and Megan found out they were pregnant as well.

Peaches found out from Ellie that she is having twins Katie is also having twins but Megan is only having one baby and same as Steffie.

Ellie invited Ethan and Peaches over for cookies and tea Manny was also there.

"so Peaches" said Ellie "why not you tell Manny about it?"

Peaches said "dad soon you will be a grandfather I'm having kids".

"WOW!" said Manny "I am going to be a grandfather this is cool".

"Ok Manny clam down I know your happy as mush as I am" said Ellie.

Ethan said " Peaches now you're having twins so I think one will be a boy and the other one will be a girl and I wonder what they will look like me or Peaches?"

Ellie said "I hope one of them look like Peaches".

"yeah I hope so too" said Ethan "and Steffie Katie and Meghan tolled me that they're having a baby too"

"that's nice" said Manny.

Peaches said "Katie got a new job at the ice movies at the movie theather she is working 5 days a week from monday to friday at 9am to 7pm".

* * *

Few months later

Peaches was 22 months pregnant and her twins were due very soon now and she and Ethan were invited to Steffie's party to all pregnant mammoths and they are going and she invite Ellie and Manny too.

Ellie was chatting with Manny and said "Manny don't you think Peaches will be ok?".

Manny said back to Ellie " I do not know but why not we stay to keep a eye on her".

Peaches was chatting with Steffie about girl things until Peaches felt a sharp pain "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Peaches as she droped to the ground.

Steffie asked " Peaches are you ok is there something wrong?" Katie Meghan Manny Ellie and Ethan rush to Peaches.

Ellie said " Peaches can you get up so you can tell us whats wrong?" Peaches got up and said to her freinds "My twins they are coming".

Manny got shocked and panic " WHAT MY GRAND CHILDERN ARE COMMING OH MY GOD!" Ellie said "Max Jack and Leo get Manny out of the party my daughter is in labour!"

Max Leo and Jack took Manny and got out of Steffie's party but Ethan Katie Steffie Ellie and Meghan did not leave.

Ellie tolled Peaches to stay clam relax and breathe.

Ethan said as he gave Peaches his trunk to hold "Peaches you are ok".

Katie rubb Peaches's side to keep her calm and Meghan rubed the other side of Peaches's side too and Steffie wipe out the sweat on Peaches's face to keep her cool.

Ellie said "ok Peaches when the next contriaction comes I need you to push ok".

Peaches said " ok mom but I can't handle this pain".

Then Ellie said "ok Peaches PUSH NOW!".

Peaches pushed hard until Ellie tolled her to stop pushing.

Peaches said "I can't do this I-can't" Katie said " Peaches its ok we are here for you".

* * *

5 hours later

Ellie said " I can see the head one more push Peaches".

Peaches said " oh good".

Ellie said "ok Peaches push now!".

Peaches push and srceamed the loudest yet and once she was done she was breathing until she heard crying her first baby was crying Ethan said " Peaches you did it our first baby is born".

Ellie said "it's a boy".

Ellie cleaned the baby and bring him our to Ethan he saw that his son had his hair and had Peaches's fur color and he had green eyes.

Ellie said "Peaches your second baby is coming so push now".

Peaches pushed to have the second baby but this time it took 4 hours and it was getting dark.

Peaches pushed one more time and she heard crying from the second one Ellie brought the baby over to Peaches "it's a girl" said Ellie.

Ethan said "a boy and a girl Peaches that's cool".

Ellie handed the baby girl to Ethan and Ethan handed Peaches the son Ethan's daughter had his fur color and Peaches's hair and she had blue eyes like Ethan's.

Peaches said " Ethan my son looks just like me" Ethan said " Peaches my daughter looks just like me".

Ellie let Manny Max Leo and Jack in the party Manny saw his two new grand children and said " Peaches whet names will you use for your son and daughter?"

Peaches said " the boy is Robin and the girl is Raven".

Ethan said " I love those names".

Steffie said "great names".

Meghan said "wondeful names".

Katie said "I really love that name Raven but Robin I love that name too".

Manny said " I really love those names for your children".

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Fatherhood and Steffie's babies

People I know what was freaky in this chapter is going to happen Steffie is having 3 babies but she did not know in chapter 1 and 2.

**discailmer:**I do not own ice age they belong to the rightful owners but I do own Robin Raven Tim Luna Jane Isabella Margret Ace Max Jack and Leo.

6 days later

It was 6:30 in the morning and Ethan and Peaches were asleep until one of their babies were crying 'Ethan can you check on them please" said Peaches Ethan said "Ok well I am a dad any way" Ethan went into the room and saw Raven was crying Ethan picked Raven up.

"Raven its Ok" said Ethan as he picked her up then Robin started to cry Peaches went and got Robin "Raven is hungry sweet heart you better feed her" said Ethan "and Ethan you better change Robin's dippers" said Peaches Ethan got Robin and Peaches got Raven Peaches feed Raven with her milk and Ethan got Robin's dippers change.

When Ethan was done he said with a loud voice that did not made Raven or Robin cry " Robin is a big boy he's my son!" "Ethan thats great but please keep your vocie down" said Peaches.

Until the phone ring Peaches garbed the phone was near where Raven was being fed "Hello?" asked Peaches "Peaches!" said Steffie on the phone "I am so happy to hear you on the phone" said Peaches Ethan was going to put Robin back to bed but Robin was crying again but this time Robin was hungry he but Robin where Peaches is and took Raven to get her dipper change and then put Raven back so he can get milk from Peaches.

"Thank you Ethan" whissper Peaches "Peaches who were you talking to?" asked Steffie "Oh I was talking to Ethan Raven and Robin are doing fine so what is it you seem happy?" said Peaches "Peaches I went to the doctor yesterday and I am pregnant with 3 babies!" said Steffie "What!? you are having 3 babies?" said Peaches "I know I am at first me and Max fought I was having one but I had an ultrasound and I was having 3 babies!" said Steffie.

"Wow but Steffie that does not happen alot it happens once in a whlie" said Peaches "so Peaches I was wondering if you and Ethan with Raven and Robin to Katie's house it is her birthday but I am in labor promise you will stay with me" said Steffie "Ok" said Peaches and hanged the phone up.

A few hours later

"Happy birthday Katie!" said all the mammoths and Katie said "Thank you all for coming".

Until Steffie felt water coming out of her and a lrage sharp pain inside of her "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" yelled Steffie "Steffie are you ok?" asked Peaches Katie went to her and Meghan with Ethan and Max.

"Max the babies they are coming!" yelled Steffie Peaches was going to deilver the babies "Ethan Jack and Leo take Robin and Raven to Ellie and Manny's house they can stay there and tell them that you and me will pick them up on our way back" said Peaches.

Kaite wipped the sweat off of Steffie and Meghan was rubing on the right said and when Jack Ethan and Leo came back Ethan rubed the left side of Steffie Jack got every thing ready for the babies and Leo got Peaches's back incase if there is something wrong and Max let Steffie hold his trunk and he said to her "Steffie squeeaze my trunk as hard and you want".

"Steffie push" said Peaches Steffie started pushing and then Steffie was crying through the pain she was in "I can't do it I can't" said Steffie until Peaches saw the head coming " I SEE THE HEAD!" said Peaches.

Steffie was grateful for this. She continued pushing, until she heard the cries of her first baby, sounding throughout Katie's house. She felt pulling at the other end, and then opened her eyes, to find Peaches holding a baby boy up in the air.

"IT IS A BOY!" Peaches cried.

Steffie was happy Peaches cleaned the baby up and hand the baby to Max.

Max saw that his son was dark brown like his and the son had Steffie's hair and the son had Max's green eyes "Hi little guy I am your daddy" said Max.

"The next is coming soon, Steffie" said Peaches it took 2/1 hours until Steffie begin to push until the next baby was out of her "Its a girl" said Peaches and then Peaches handed the baby girl to Jack Max saw that his daughter had Steffie's hair and her colour and she had Steffie's eyes.

"Steffie this is the last baby we are getting out" said Peaches "Steffie you are doing great" said Katie "It is almost over" said Meghan until Steffie pushed one more tim and the last baby was out "Its another girl" said Peaches and Max hand Steffie the son Jack handed the baby girl to Steffie and Peaches handed the baby girl to Max.

The 3rd daughter had his hair her long and she looks like him but she had Steffie's eyes "Steffie our 3rd daughter looks like me" said Max "I will name the 3rd daughter Luna" said Max "I love that name" said Steffie "and I will name my son Tim and my daughter Jane" said Steffie "I love those names Steffie" said Max as he hugged her.

End of chapter 3


	4. Ace and Margret

**discailmer:**I do not own ice age they belong to the rightful owners but I do own Robin Raven Tim Luna Jane Isabella Margret Ace Max Jack and Leo.

17 days later

Steffie was doing well with her babies and same with Peaches until one day Peaches, Ethan with Steffie, and Max dropped off Raven, Robin, Tim, Jane, and Luna at Manny and Ellie's place because they are going to Meghan's house because it was a spring party,

At Meghan's house

Steffie Peaches Max Ethan Meghan Leo Jack and Katie were having fun Katie was out of the water "Katie I am so glad to have friends like you" said Steffie "yes I am so glad too" said Katie as she gave a hug to Steffie until Katie's water broke Steffie heard water but she fought it was the water fall and Katie was then feeling lrage pains in her stomach "AAAAHHHH!" yelled Katie as she gripped her stomach in pain "Katie what is wrong?" asked Steffie "oh Steffie I think my water just broke" said Katie until another sharp pain hit and Katie screamed again.

Everyone ran to Katie who was gripping her stomach in pain "Katie what is happening?" asked Meghan "Oh I think I am going into labor now OW! my water just broke" said Katie.

Steffie was going to deilver the twins for Katie Peaches wiped the sweat off of Katie's face Katie grabed her husband's trunk "oh Katie push now" said Steffie Katie pushed as hard as she can "I can't do this" said Katie with tears "Katie I know you do not want to do this but I need you to try" said Steffie Katie pushed again and this time blood was coming out of her "oh my Steffie I see blood" said Ethan looking at the floo.

"oh my Katie I need you to relax and stay clam" said Steffie "you will be fine" said Ethan Katie was breathing and staying clam Steffie was done cleaning the blood of until she saw the head crowning "Katie I see the head push one more" said Steffie as she cleaned the blood off.

Katie push one more until the baby was out "Katie you have a son" said Steffie as she hand the baby to the father the son looked like his father but he had Katie's hair colour.

"the next one is coming soon" said Steffie "its ok Katie you are almost there" said Peaches "Katie come on you can do it I know you can" said Meghan it took 3 hours until Katie was ready to push until the crying of another mammoth was born.

"its a girl" said Steffie as she hand the baby girl to Katie and she was done the baby girl looked at Katie with her beautiful eyes "oh my god look everyone my daughter looke like me" said Katie "oh Katie our son looks like me" said Jack "what are they're names?" asked Ethan.

"The boy is Ace and the girl is Margret" said Katie.

"good names" said Ethan with a smile.

"oh Katie Ace looks like me" said Jack as he showed the son to Katie.

"oh my he is beautiful" said Katie "Ace looks like his father" said Peaches looking at Ace.

"I know and Magret looks like her mother" said Meghan looking at the new born girl.

"now we shall leave you and Jack alone" said Steffie as she and her freinds.

end of chapter 4


End file.
